Tribute
} |info = *Titania blasts an enemy up to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 meters away, dealing 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 damage and forcefully separating their soul from their body, which remains in place for 15 seconds. If the target survives, their damage output is reduced by 25% for 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 seconds. **Damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Debuff duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Cast range is affected by Ability Range. **Damage debuff and soul duration are not affected by Mods. **Cast animation of 1''' second is affected by and . *The '''soul of an enemy is left in place at the location where they got hit by Tribute, and appears as a shadow replica of the target. If Titania picks it up, she is granted one of four different auras dependent on the enemy affected. All auras last for 120 seconds and have a radius of 35 meters. Picking up a copy of an aura will refresh its duration. All four auras can be active at once. The following different auras are available: |-|Dust = *The Dust aura reduces the accuracy of enemies around Titania by 50%. **Aura is not affected by Ability Strength, Ability Duration or Ability Range. **Enemies affected visually emit energy butterflies, affected by Titania's energy color. *Given by ranged enemies, such as Lancers or Crewmen. |-| Thorns = *The Thorns aura will reduce incoming damage by 50% and reflect 50% of the damage taken back to the attacker. Any allies within range will also benefit from the damage reduction and reflection. **Aura is not affected by Ability Strength, Ability Duration or Ability Range. **Allies and enemies affected visually emit energy butterflies, affected by Titania's energy color. *Given by melee enemies, such as Prod Crewmen and Chargers. |-|Entangle = *The Entangle aura slows down enemy movement around Titania by 25%. **Aura is not affected by Ability Strength, Ability Duration or Ability Range. **Enemies affected visually emit energy butterflies, affected by Titania's energy color. *Given by heavy enemy units, such as Bombards and Ancient Disruptors. |-|Full Moon = *The Full Moon aura increases the damage all companions, sentinels, MOA (Companion), and Titania's Razorflies deal by 75%. Any teammates within range will also benefit from Full Moon's effects, increasing their respective companions' damage. **Aura is not affected by Ability Strength, Ability Duration or Ability Range. *Given by summoned enemies (such as Hyekka) and flying enemies (such as Leech Ospreys). *'Ability Synergy:' **Tribute spawns an additional Razorfly for each type of Tribute aura acquired by Titania while is active, up to a maximum of 4 extra Razorflies. **Razorflies will fly to and pick up Tribute souls for Titania to activate the auras or refresh their durations. *Souls created by Tribute display a symbol above them that denotes the aura they bestow. **The color of the souls and their symbols are affected by Titania's energy color. *Enemies previously affected by Tribute cannot be affected again, as they no longer have a soul to offer. |augment = |tips = * Since souls sometimes tend to drift upwards, it is more convenient to use the ability while close to the target. |max = |bugs = }} See Also * de:Tribut es:Tributo Category:Titania Category:Update 19